


У центрі уваги

by BluePumpkin



Series: У центрі уваги [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: @ Ерік Кріпке захищай їх будь-якою ціною, Character Study, Episode: s02e06 The Bloody Doors Off, Hospitals, Hughie is soft for both of them, Multi, OT3, Pre-Slash, no beta we die like men, Укрфанфест, послухайте я обожнюю цих трьох
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePumpkin/pseuds/BluePumpkin
Summary: Г'юї прокидається у лікарні з ниючим болем, швом на животі та легкою панікою. На щастя, поруч є всі, хто йому потрібен.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January
Series: У центрі уваги [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	У центрі уваги

**Author's Note:**

> Це мій ОТ3 і я за них буду кусатися.

Спочатку Г'юї чує помірний гул та періодичне пищання над собою. Наступної секунди він хоче запанікувати, бо це зовсім не схоже на те, як він зазвичай прокидається, але замість цього Г'юї відчуває тупий ниючий біль у лівому абдомені. І тут він пригадує: в його животі бовтався клятий кусок стікла зі зкомуніздженого вену. Тож, він у лікарні. Трясця, а ось тут вже потрібно панікувати.

Г'юї відкриває очі та хоче підняти галас або хоча б набрати повітря у легені, але різкий світ палати засліплює його, і це відчувається як найгірше похмілля у його житті. Трішки пристосувавшись до освітлення, він робить глибокий вдих та коситься на темну пляму поруч з ним. Пляма щось каже, він відчуває чиюсь руку на своїй, і Кемпбеллу інстинктивно хочеться забрати свою руку, але його зір фокусується на плямі раніше за це.

Пляма виглядає точнісінько як Енні, що дивиться на нього з непідробним розпачем та турботою, і губи Г'юї формують мало не непомітну посмішку у своїх куточках.

— Тихіше, тигре, лев прокинеться. — Енні посміхається йому у відповідь та коротким рухом голови вказує на Бутчера, який безсоромно спить у гостьовому кріслі за кілька кроків від ліжка Г'юї. Його неначе струмом вдарило та припаяло до крісла: голова закинута догори, одна рука на стегні, інша кумедно звисає, ноги абияк витягнуті вперед.

Бутчер тут. Він не злиняв при першій же нагоді, не покинув його і навіть залишився у палаті. "Бляха, припливли", думає Г'юї та залишає собі нотатку запитати потім в Енні, чи був тут Бутчер усю ніч. Виключно для втамування спортивного інтересу, нічого більше.

— Я не...так, це очевидний пиздець і тебе начебто все ще шукають супери, — погляд Г'юї метушливо переходить з крапельниці на Енні, з Енні на Бутчера, з Бутчера на стелю, а потім повертається до Енні. Він відчуває безпорадність погірше тої, що була після того, як вони з Бутчером загасили Невидимого у магазині електроніки. Тільки-но тоді в нього був адреналін в крові та вільні руки, щоб бодай десь їх подіти для втамування наростаючої паніки, а зараз — дзуськи, тільки голова як після дешевого пива та свіженький шов на половину тулуба, і ніякого розуміння, що ж робити далі. — Скільки мені ще тут бути? Ми можемо звалити, типу, зараз?

Енні стискає його долоню та посміхається. Їй згадуються власні слова, "він занадто хороший для нас обох", і вона ще раз з ними погоджується. Бо навіть нашпигований антибіотиками та анальгетиками Г'юї продовжує шукати безпеку для близьких, хоча один тільки рух її руки може відрубити кілька людей, якщо вони прийдуть за ними. Енні починає вважати, що хлопцю вкрай важливо відчути себе потрібним та за будь-яких обставин проявити турботу. Навіть якщо мова йде про вдвічі старшого за нього психопата-наставника з береттою у кобурі та суперку, що може засліпити і піджарити будь-кого, хто погрожуватиме їх планам.

Інколи Енні здається, що Г'юї просто не усвідомлює, в якій дупі вони всі знаходяться. Або усвідомлює, але воліє ігнорувати це у надії на те, що тоді ось точно все зміниться. Ця його наївність останнім часом все частіше спонукає її до небажаних думок, як то "чи можу я називати його колишнім, якщо я все ще поруч?" та "як йому сказати, що я більше не втечу?".

— Лікар казав, що Цефтріаксону потрібно ще два дні щоб нормально подіяти, тож ти застряг з нами.

Г'юї у фрустрації відкидає голову на подушку. Дідько, в них немає цього часу, і всі про це знають.

— Ми можемо...ми можемо спіздити ліки та поїхати. Ми з Бутчером щось вигадаємо.

— О, ви вже вигадали. Так вигадали, що один лежить з діркою у пузі, а інший спить у кріслі поруч другий день поспіль, — Енні ще раз поглянула на Бутчера і зрозуміла, що їм дійсно потрібно збиратися, а отже, потрібно розбудити чолов'ягу. — Гаразд. Він чекав на тебе, тож зараз час прокидатися.

Вона прекрасно розуміє ступінь прив'язаності двох чоловіків один до одного і дивним чином не відчуває нічого з цього приводу. Енні знає, що їй з Бутчером випав один й той же Джокер від світу довбанутих прив'язаностей, тож і анітрохи не дивується, коли старший чоловік після її дотику до плеча миттєво прокидається, рефлекторно протягуючи руку до кобури і фіксуючи стурбований погляд на Г'юї. Той лише дещо збентежено киває головою неначе у привітанні. Бутчер спочатку сканує поглядом Г'юї, потім стурбовано дивиться на Енні, у своїй класичній бутчерівській манері поєднуючи в одну емоцію полегшення, майже непомітну подяку та схвалення.

— Ласкаво просимо у світ анальгетичного відходосу, принцесо, — голос Бутчера звучить дещо насмішливо, але обережно, чортеня потрепало йому нервів. — Ти налякав нас до всрачки, і я не кожному таке говорю. Тож збирай дупку доціла, і ми валимо звідси.

Г'юї на це лише посміхнувся і зробив спробу сісти, як гострий біль зламав його плани. Він зашипів та з допомогою Енні все ж таки піднявся. Тепер, коли він мав змогу бачити всіх хоча б з рівня хоббіта, а не мертвої качки, Г'юї помітив те, чого давно не помічав: він у центрі уваги. Бутчер не відводить від нього погляду, Енні ані на мить не відпускає його руку. 

Г'юї вперше за довгий час відчуває себе на своєму місці.


End file.
